The Witch and Her King
by Bavariah
Summary: Hermione was grieving on Ron death. One day she slept reading a novel founding herself inside it with the Red King. What will happen to her? let us see.


Hermione Granger was sitting on her couch, reading a novel. It was 1999, a year after the battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the Dark Lord. Life was tougher on Hermione since then. Ron died in the battle, leaving her in grief she couldn't pull from easily.

She isolated herself from the world after his death. Diving between books and crying occasionally on her late boyfriend. Harry and Ginny relentlessly encouraged her to rise herself from the misery but nothing helped. They tried to make her meet new people and go out on dates, but she refused.

She was reading The Red King novel. The main character of this story was King Roose Bolton. He was a powerful monarch and brutal. He won many wars and earned the respect of his rivals. Unfortunately, he was a widower, and he had no heirs to follow on his steps. Hermione wondered what would it be to meet him in person. That would be thrilling.

The night came and Hermione felt drowsy. She tried to let her eyes open but she couldn't. Suddenly, the place went dark, and she felt herself beside a warm body. Where am I? She looked at the ceiling terrified and not daring to look next to her.

Then, she had a glance. A man with broad shoulders, muscled figure, and slightly grey beard was laying unaware of her. He was wearing nothing and his chest bare to look at. Who is this man? And how did I get here?

She looked around for her wand, but she found nothing. How could I protect myself if something happened? She wanted to leave the bed to go to the door of the room but a deep voice behind her back made her stop.

"Who are you?"

Hermione turned her head and saw pale eyes piercing into her. His eyes terrified her and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Answer me, girl! Are you sent to me to be my mistress?" he was angry. Hermione opened her eyes widely not knowing what to say.

"Answer me or I'll cut your tongue and the ones who sent you."

Despite his threat, Hermione gathered her courage and respond to him, "I'm not someone's mistress I'm Hermione Granger!"

"Her... What? Get out of here or you will never see the light of the morrow!" he shouted.

"I don't even know your name and you are treating me like this and I don't where to go either!"

They exchanged a heated glance for a moment then Hermione found his lips turn up in a scary smile.

"Please tell me your name!" she pleaded.

"Now you acting like you don't know me! I'm The Red King Roose Bolton!"

Hermione froze in her place I'm dreaming, right? She pinched herself and said loudly, "Ouch... I'm not dreaming."

"Of course not! Now tell me who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me. I don't even know how I came here."

"Then it's not Count Baelish. I told him more than a hundred times that I don't take mistresses as surprises," he was speaking to himself.

"Anyway, what should I do now?" she was lost and thought it was a game from her friends.

Soon these ideas vanished when Roose spoke to her again.

"You say nobody sent you… your dress I didn't see it anywhere before."

"It's pajama." His hands moved to touch her thighs lightly. Hermione surprised herself and allowed it. They were warm.

"As I said it's not something I know... Where are you from?"

"England."

"You are a peculiar girl. I could tell Viscount Umber to help you, but he would be like me not knowing where to go with you… Hmm. Marry me."

"What? Are you insane! I don't know you! We never met before!" Well, I read about you, she thought.

"You want some help, if I let you go alone without it you will never find your way. I can't help you while we are not married, anyway. People will talk about me! They will talk when you cross the door of my chamber and leave! I have a reputation and I want to maintain it."

"If only my wand is with me!" This was worse than she thought.

"Wand..?" he raised his brows.

"I'm a witch."

Roose looked at her not believing what she said and then laughed harshly. "You will be fun. Now I'm sure our marriage will not be dull!"

Hermione started to shed tears. "Oh, why that's happening to me? Why? Oh, Ron."

"Don't waste your time crying that won't help you and who's Ron?"

"My late boyfriend." she wiped the tears by her sleeve.

"What's a boyfriend?"

"Umm... a friend, but closer than that.."

"You had a lover!"

She defended herself and said, "Oh no! We didn't reach this stage we only kissed a few times." Ron was close to becoming her first lover, but his death prevented it.

"Well, from today kiss no one but I and the rules of the strange place you came from will not be acceptable here." his words were final."I didn't say I will accept your proposal!"

"It's that or I'll lock you in the cells forever."

"No...No not cells... I will marry you but don't send me to any cells please!" Memories of her in Malfoy Manor flooded again. The cells reminded her of Bellatrix Lestrange's hard grip and sending her friends down the Manor.

"Good girl. Now I'll talk to Viscount Manderly, he will tell some servants to prepare for the wedding tomorrow. They will take you to a separate chamber to dine and bath and don't think of running away because you don't know what's in the wood. You could face predators and by this, I mean any kind, not just animals."

Hermione swallowed and nodded to him.

Roose left the room to talk Viscount Umber of The Last Hearth. Hermione was dumbfounded about what happened. I'll be a married woman tomorrow! She cried again laying her back on the bed. Her soon marriage bed. Will he treat me well? The novel mentioned that he is ruthless. Oh god, help me!

A while later several handmaidens entered the room."My lady, we were sent by the request of his grace King Roose Bolton to help you dine and bath. Please let us help you." She remembered Roose talking about servants before he left.

"I hadn't any servants in my whole life. Show me the room and I'll take care of myself."

"My lady, we don't want his grace rage to fall on us. Please let us take care of you."

Oh, poor girls. Oh, poor me.

"Yes. Thank you."

The handmaiden led her to another room in the castle. The room was smaller than Roose's but more beautiful. "To whom this room belongs?" She really liked it.

"His late mother, my lady."

"Oh. How did she die?"

"Childbirth when our king was a child."

Hermione's heart sore for her soon to be husband only to remember what happened earlier. How dare he exploit her situation and have her as a wife?

The bath prepared for her was in a huge tub with lavender and lemon smells.

One handmaiden approached her to strip her from her strange clothes.

"I... I can't do that by myself."

"We will make you feel comfortable and pleasant. You'll not regret it."

"Uhh..."

Hermione was not used to be naked in front of anyone and now some handmaidens wanted to bathe her!

She was not wearing anything besides her underwear and a bra she forgot to take it off before wearing the pajama. They reached her bra and freed her from it. Her breasts hardened immediately in the cool air and she covered it with her hands. Soon, her underwear was taken by them and she was finally unclothed. One handmaiden led her to the tub.

The next half hour was the most amazing she ever felt. Her body was rubbed until it became smooth and her hair was shining radiantly. Their hands reached everywhere except her privates to clean her. Then they left her in the warm water for a while until it cooled down. They wrapped her and dried her gently and helped her to wear a new dress. Her new dress was a light green gown with small flowery details on it. It suited her slim body perfectly.

"Dinner will arrive soon, my lady. After that, you will relax for the day and get ready for the wedding in the godswood tomorrow." a handmaiden announced.

She almost forgot the marriage thing enjoying her bath but that was for a short time.

"The goodswood?"

"Yes. We don't believe in the Seven here."

Hermione remembered in the novel that the northerners didn't believe in the new gods because we still practiced the old ways.

The door suddenly opened and Roose entered and he bowed to her. Oh, chivalry yes.

"My lady, I hope I don't disturb you we will dine together."

Hermione decided it's a chance to know her 'betrothed' more.

"No, it's all right... your grace."

"Wonderful." He moved to her side and helped her to sit. In all honesty, she liked that.

The dinner arrived, and it was another thing Hermione was surprised about.

Thick slices of brown bread with different sauces. Rice and Meats such as chickens, and ducks were on the table. Apple and grape juices were also there.

"Ladies first." he woke her from her stunned state.

" Of course."

Hermione didn't know what to eat exactly. Everything sounded delicious. She began with the bread and garlic sauce, then Roose followed her eating.

She watched him eating quietly. He didn't guzzle like she thought he would.

"Did you like the food?" he asked interrupting her line of thoughts.

"Yes, very much but that's a lot for two."

"You have seen nothing. The celebration feasts are something else."

"Celebration feasts... Do you like to dance?" She did not know where this question came from.

"Not that I can say no to any lady asks me. If you want to dance with me I'm looking forward to that tomorrow." He smiled mischievously.

"I see you finished your food. I'll let you sleep tomorrow is a big day for us."

He left the room, leaving her alone. The Handmaidens entered the room again to help wear something comfortable for bed.

She rested her head on the pillow trying not to think and eventually sleep came.


End file.
